Meant To Be
by kellez69
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome share a special memory together making Inuyasha think about their relationship.  This takes place in the same time frame of A Moment of Clarity.


**Meant To Be**

**A one-shot by BrokenTaijiyaSango**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…too bad for me haha. All rights go to the proper people and no rights go to me. I did however come up this scenario and the dialogue.**

**Author's Note: This one-shot takes place during the same time as A Moment of Clarity does, but this is in InuYasha's point of view. Please enjoy and as always, please review if you want me to continue writing. **

InuYasha grumbled silently in a tree, watching Kagome make her way to the stream. "Feh, damn humans and their constant complaints." He muttered folding his arms across his chest. He heard the familiar voice call his name and he leapt from the tree, down to the young miko. "What now Kagome?" He grumbled looking at the beautiful woman before him. The sun seemed to light up her prefect features, and the heat made her seem more…seductive. InuYasha tilted his head slightly. _'Was she always this stunning?'_ He thought, just staring at her. She turned from him and bent over to get some water bottles she brought from her time, and as she did so thoughts flashed through InuYasha's head. He mentally kicked himself, he shouldn't be thinking of her that way. She meant more to him than that he concluded as she faced him once again. "InuYasha, can you help me fill these?" She asked carefully handing him two bottles. "Ehh…alright but you have to promise that this is the last stop until the next village." He muttered, folding his arms again. "I promise!" Kagome said, skipping off toward the creek.

She had already started filling the first bottle by the time he got there so he said nothing and started to fill his bottle quietly. The silence that hung in the air was quickly broken by the sound of Kagome screaming and a water bottle pouring over his head. "What the hell Kagome?" He shouted, dumping his water bottle all over her in return. Her face was drawn with anger , and for a moment he though he was about to have the "sitting" of a lifetime. But Kagome sighed and explained to him that she saw a snake and was frightened. "Why did you dump water all over me for?" Kagome asked after a little while. InuYasha looked at her for a moment and tried not to smile. "Because you did it to me." Kagome laughed for a moment, looking down and when she did the laughter stopped. "InuYasha this shirt is white!" She screeched, holding herself with her arms. "So?" InuYasha snorted at her.

"It's see through!" Kagome shouted at him. She glared at him for a moment and when he turned away from her, she shoved him in to the crisp cold water.

InuYasha sputtered and slowly got up, he was now completely soaked. Kagome expected a shouting match shortly so she turned her head away from him. To her surprise, the next thing she heard was laughter. Her head shot up and she looked at the hanyou in front of her shockingly. InuYasha was…laughing! In all the years that she had known him, he had never laughed so heartily before. Before she knew it, she was laughing too. Wiping tears of mirth from their eyes, the couple looked back at each other. That was almost enough to start another fit of laughter, but the two held their tongues.

The wind started to pick up so they decided that they had done enough traveling and now was the time to set up camp for the night. Kagome held InuYasha's hand until she reached the top of the beach. "You don't have to stop." He said shyly, blushing at his words. Kagome smiled and continued to hold his hand. When the wind started pulling Kagome's hair wildly, InuYasha let go of the girl's hand so the he would take off the top of his robes. "Here." He said, holding it out to her. "I don't need it, but you certainly do." He smiled at the miko and watched as she accepted, pulling it on and tightening it. _'I don't know why, but I really like seeing her wear that.' _He thought, just standing there marveling at her.

"Are we going to go back to camp InuYasha?" Kagome asked softly, blushing at the hanyou. InuYasha shook his head and muttered a quick "yeah" before they began walking again. To their surprise, camp had already been set up by Sango and Miroku. Kagome searched for her two friends and giggled when she spotted them sleeping next to each other in a sleeping bag. She noticed that fire was no where near going out and that her sleeping bag, as well as InuYasha's, had been set up also. InuYasha sighed with relief when he found that he didn't have to set up camp. At this point, he just wanted to relax and prepare for tomorrows journey. He sat himself down next to Kagome and looked around, noticing that even Shippo and Kirara were snuggling together. InuYasha smiled in admiration at the two, he wished that he and Kagome could be doing the same thing right now.

Almost as if Kagome had read his mind she snuggled up to him, wrapping her arms around him and laying her head on InuYasha's chest. He blushed slightly as he felt her lean on him, but he enjoyed her presence. He took a breath and inhaled her sweet scent, beginning to wrap his arms around her. He smiled down at her choosing not to speak, instead he just held her as close as he possibly could. Though he knew this was out of character for him, InuYasha continued to hold the dear woman instead of pulling away from her like he usually did. He enjoyed this moment of sweet perfection and wished that it would never end, but he knew it would.

Kagome sighed, snuggling deeply into him. He cocked an eyebrow at her and paused listening to her breathing. She was asleep! InuYasha felt an odd feeling in his chest, a swelling almost, as he looked down at the miko in his lap. He smiled and leaned against the tree behind him, trying not to disturb Kagome. All he could do was look down at her, smiling a rather ridiculous boyish smile like that of a small child on Christmas. His eyes grew heavy and his body longed for sleep so bad that he couldn't fight it anymore. He slipped into a light sleep thinking of the woman in his arms, fully realizing that they were meant to be.


End file.
